


[podfic] Dead Faces in the Water

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dead People, During Canon, Gen, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Dead Marshes, The Two Towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds





	[podfic] Dead Faces in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Faces in the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557824) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 

**Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hw2ct4d8al0enw6/lotr%20dead%20faces%20in%20the%20water.mp3?dl=0) (1.23 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length**: 00:02:20


End file.
